


In Hell I'll Be in Good Company

by gimmethebooty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethebooty/pseuds/gimmethebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobi of the Akatsuki has an agenda not even Pein knows about.</p><p>Tobi was once Obito Uchiha, a proud member of the Uchiha Clan and Hidden Leaf Ninja.</p><p>When his world turned upside down he could only blame one man.</p><p>Obito's been in Hell for years and he's taking Kakashi with him.</p><p> </p><p>This takes place while Obito is still in disguise as Tobi, Deidara is his partner, the events of the Ninja War have not happened yet. Canon divergence -- Obito decides to take out Kakashi to get rid of his recurring nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmarish Reality

“You’re insufferable,” the masked boy grunted having been subjected to yet another noogie by his rambunctious goggled pal. “Not as insufferable as you, Kashi!” It's tough to tell but the masked boy--Kashi--’s nose scrunched up noticeably at the nickname. “I hate that.” “GOOD!” 

“C’mon guys…”

They were suddenly forced into a hug when a girl pulls them in both arms around their necks,  
“Why can't you both get along, huh?”

“Maybe if Kashi wasn't such a damn downer…” The goggled boy grumbled, face turning to a look of being caught, “H-haha! I’m trying, really!” Her big brown eyes look deep into his black ones , his face tinging pink as he shrinks back. 

“Obito! You really are insufferable!”

“M-me? Insufferable? But… Rin!”

Those pure eyes full of unparalleled innocence and faith close when she offers him her bigger smile. His favorite.

“Obito! I’m joking! Just, be nice to Kakashi, okay?”

HOT. HIS FACE WAS HOT. “Y-YES!”

She giggles, such a beautiful sound. It was almost like a wind chime… He reaches out and time stops.

She stands there frozen in all of her perfection.

Rosy cheeks, her beautiful eyes he wished gazed upon him the same way his did hers, that smile he was always aiming to be granted felt like warm rays of sunshine.

He closes his eyes wanting to absorb everything that is her, his hand reaching out to graze her cheek, her eyes slowly training onto him, smile remaining.

In that moment she's his.

The sakura petals from above fall around her as the wind rises only to grant her a heavenly aura someone only as wonderful as her deserves.

She's everything

He's nothing

His fingers finally reach that warm skin only to touch

Nothing.

Kakashi’s hand is through her chest, her eyes still trained on Obito as the petals turn red and continue to fall, the sun setting.

“Obito…”

Kakashi pulls his hand out and she falls to the ground, Kakashi turning around with his newly turned mangekyou sharingan activated and spinning, his hand covered in blood.

He knows he's screaming at the top of his lungs but no sound is coming out.

Her body falls and Obito rushes to catch it--

Nothing.

She disappears after falling into his arms and he feels nothing.

Just cold.

Rin

Rin!

And just like that all the beauty the world once had was gone.

The petals fell to the ground, drenched in blood, the sky turned black and all that loomed in the distance was a moon with the sharingan within it.

An eternal night had befallen him.

Obito Uchiha stands on his feet, tearing off his goggles and pulling at his clothes, now somehow changed into the robes Madara provided for him, the zetsu around his body tightening when he screams for her.

Kakashi stands there in her blood staring at his hand.

He didn't protect her.

He promised!

Obito screams and rushes toward Kakashi, the younger boy’s body falling into the puddle of blood and Obito falling after him.

Once through the puddle they fall at lightning speed into the eternal darkness, Obito flinging himself at Kakashi who now wore his jounin uniform and looked much older.

They clash in the darkness, the sparks from their kunai lighting up their bloodthirsty red eyes.

Falling.

Screaming.

Clashing.

It feels like eternity until Obito finds himself fall into a huge puddle. He struggles to surface and breathes rapidly.

Kakashi.

He had to kill Kakashi.

Murder him like he murdered her.

Like he destroyed his entire world.

She was his world.

She was everything.

Everything.

Obito feels himself get dragged beneath the water’s surface, his eyes meeting Rin’s long dead white ones. Blood comes out of her mouth as he screams beneath the water choking for air as he fights his way back up.

He finds himself wet and in the darkness once again, the dark red moon dimly illuminating the room he's in as he looks up to see that silver hair up ahead.

He pushes forward. Kakashi. Kakashi!!!

Obito grabs Kakashi and turns him around only to see his eyes filled with tears as his hands drop blood onto the ground, Kakashi’s scream waking him as he sits up with a cold sweat, panting and grabbing at his hair.

This world.

Should not exist.

\--

Thinking about him sitting there like he’d done nothing was fucking despicable.

That glimmer in his eye as he had the fucking audacity to look at a picture of…

her.

He had no right to look at her.

Kakashi should have never been allowed to look at her and yet there he was with the fucking eye he was given to by no one other than himself.

Unfair.

A world where he was allowed to look at her

to have touched her

to kill her

A world like that shouldn’t exist.

He could feel that all too familiar rage crawling in his skin, his body shaking with rage as his sharingan activates

Yet here he was again, waking up in that cold room. It almost reminds him of being back in Madara’s old place, one of those zetsu even greeting him from his slumber with some optimistic nonsense and good natured insanity.

He can’t help but smile, reaching for his eye and wincing yet again… 

It’s true the akatsuki was on the move, his plan was working out well so far, but there was still a loose end he could move past. He’d need to deal with Kakashi.

He was getting stronger but he still wasn’t strong enough.

He needs to deal with Kakashi.

Rin.

Rin.

I’ll do anything to protect what’s left of you.

Rin.

 

It was resolute, sudden, and hasty, but he found himself sneaking out of his hideout, slinking out after making a joke in poor taste at Deidara’s expense, easily slipping his way out past his dear “Leader”, the shadow of a man once called Yahiko. None of them mattered, all of them were way too foolish to understand how rotten this world truly was.

Hatred is something that can easily be spread, as long as humanity was allowed to exist on this plane there would always be hatred giving birth only to more hatred. The only way to destroy the foolish misconception that was mankind was to dream, to dream of a world free of all conflict and pain. A dream where people didn’t take advantage of each other, kill each other for their own gain, fight wars to protect their own fragile view of existence.

Pathetic. Every last one of them.

In dreams he could see her again.

In dreams he could defeat even Death itself.

He very rarely snuck past the gates of Konoha, but this time it brought back some memories. FIghting his sensei, releasing the kyuubi, it almost sickened him to see how much the village had prospered since then. Sensei, this is all your fault too, isn’t it?

With the use of kamui he easily makes it past the gates, at least that hadn’t changed.

This time it was sunset and he was feeling stronger than ever before. He had never felt more certain about anything when he found himself seated in Kakashi’s window, white mask upon his face, purple robes strewn across his body.

“Further proof you don’t deserve to live if you don’t even hear me coming, Hatake Kakashi.”

He’s by his side within moments, a chain wrapped around his body, “You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you...did you?”

Kakashi wasn’t the kind of man who let anyone get the drop on him. The twisting feeling in his gut that had been making him sick for weeks now. It was all leading up to this.

“I don’t know who you are, but clearly you don’t know who I am either.” His body becomes a cloud of smoke, a substitution jutsu meant he could be anywhere.

The masked man simply laughed pulling the chain back and scanning the room, “You can’t hide from me, Kakashi. I know you… too well.” Kakashi propels himself towards the assailant, “RAIKIRI!”

He shoves the attack directly into the robed body, his sharingan meeting the other man’s. A… A sharingan user? But that’s--- The man’s form crumples to the ground and Kakashi looks around the room, a deep chuckle sounding from every corner, enough to make his brow furrow. Dammit…! What was going on? Who the hell was this guy and how the hell did he have a sharingan??

A mangekyo at that.

Which meant…

“Sasuke, if that’s you… No, you can’t be Sasuke. I would recognize his style and this genjutsu… This style of Genjutsu isn’t Sasuke’s style at all. He would know better than anyone that I could see right through it! Enough tricks, tell me who you are!”

The room swirls back into reality and the man’s revealed to be taking a seat on Kakashi’s bed, spinning a photo frame in his hand.

It stops and he catches it (nearly dropping it) as he takes on a… peculiar demeanor.

“Ohhhh so this is the big bad Fourth Hokage, isn’t it??? He doesn’t seem so strong…! Oh and look at you!!! Wow, I can’t even see your mouth and I can tell you’re not smiling! Do you ever smile? So glum, so SAD KASHI!” Kakashi’s eyes widen… Kashi? “OHHH AND LOOK AT THIS KID! SUCH STYLE! SUCH GOOD LOOKS! He no doubt got it from his mom, right? And now there’s----”

Rin.

That sharingan looks back at Kakashi with a hatred that makes his skin crawl.

“If you don’t know what I’m here for by now then you’re not the man I remember.” 

This was completely impossible. This man… This man………..

“I-It can’t be… You can’t be…! He’s the reason I---”

The man throws the picture down and the ground begins to shake as he laughs wildly beneath his mask, his voice finally becoming one that sounds recognizable.

“So you finally understand, Kashi??? A ghost of your past is here to finally drag you down to the depths of hell!!” The hooded spectre grabs his stunned childhood friend by his neck, lifting him off the ground, their sharingan looking into each other as if to gaze upon the events they both shared and even ones they didn’t. Kakashi chokes and drops to his knees, the man in black rubbing his arm and stretching his fingers. “Aren’t you going to put up a fight, Kashi?”

“You have no right calling me that!!! You can’t be him!!!” Kakashi hadn’t heard his own voice sound that desperate since he last laid eyes on Obito.

A gloved hand reaches up to that orange mask, the clasps coming undone and Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat.

No way.

Please no.

Please.

“Kashi.”

Kakashi’s eyes begin to drip as he gazes upon the face of his long dead friend.

His face swirled on the side that was once crushed.

His body seemed… pieced together but there was no doubt…

It really was….

“Obito…” 

He chokes on his own words.

“You think you’ve been in Hell this long Kashi…

But I’ll show you how painful Hell really is…”


	2. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Kakashi's confrontation gets a little heated...

Obito had been gone for so long and now here he was, that face nothing like Kakashi remembered. Now he looked so jaded, so full of hatred, it was an expression he never imagined his childhood friend would even be capable of faking let alone this.

The idea left Kakashi feeling so cold, he had been living so long thinking everyone he once cared about was long gone but now… that deep embedded feeling of loss began to ebb away with a tinge of warmth.

For the first time in a very, very long time a blossom of hope warmed Kakashi’s heart 

The logical part of his brain attempted to convince him to lose that feeling immediately. This man was nothing like the Obito Uchiha he knew, he watched him die before his very eyes, this had to be a trick. Not to mention…

This man before him showed not even a glimmer of the teammate who would give his life for his comrade. There was nothing left of Obito Uchiha.

So then…. Who was this?

Kakashi moves his mouth to speak, his breath catching against the mask, the familiar dampness against his lips disconcerting as his breath catches in his throat and Obi--/the man in black’s steps approach Kakashi, his footsteps agonizingly too loud and too slow, each step ringing in Kakashi’s ears.

“Bakashi….”

There it was.

“Death isn't punishment enough for what you did,” the man hisses through clenched teeth, bending over to be eye to eye with the bane of his nightmares. Kakashi gasps for breath, “Kai….! KAI!” He shrieks attempting to break the horrible genjutsu that was his reality.

“You think you can make me go away again with a simple jutsu release? I’m offended, Bakashi, and after all this time…”

Without thinking, Kakashi reaches forward and grasps onto the man’s cloak, eyes fierce and focused, “The Obito I knew would never try to pull a sneak attack on me! He would fight with honor and dignity, like a true leaf shinobi!” A deep laugh escapes the man he refuses to believe was his old best friend, “The Obito Uchiha you once knew is long gone, Kakashi. You killed him just like you killed Rin.” Kakashi’s brow furrows even deeper, “I failed to protect the people I held dear but don't think bringing them up will break me! I've lived with this guilt for too long to let it kill me…” He rises from his knees, a raikiri lighting up the room, “and I won't let their deaths be in vain!”

It all happens so fast, clashes of steel chains and lightning, fists, kicks, their fight a whirlwind of fury. A raikiri to the man’s heart deflected by chains grabbing onto Kakashi arm, Kakashi spinning just barely to poof and allow a clone with the real raikiri flying from the window toward the man’s back. The man swirls away---Kamui---appearing by the windowsill, “KAKASHI!” “I’ll do this all day, Obito, until you come to your senses!” “It'll take more than a day,” that damn eye narrows. “Then I’ll keep at it for as long as it takes!”

A smirk crosses that cursed familiar face, “so you admit it's me.” “Of course I know it's you! I'd know you anywhere, Obito, dammit.” He rights himself, his eye aching as he pants and stumbles to stay up, worn out from a mission that had left him hospitalized merely days before. “... I would know you anywhere. You know that. Obito… I don't know how you made it, but please don’t do this.”

In an instant Obito’s face is in Kakashi’s and his hand is gripping onto his vest. Those sharingan meet for the first time in decades and the roaring of pain between them drowns out every other feeling as they stare each other down. “If you know so much then tell me why I’m here, Bakashi.”

Why… Are you here, Obito?

“I wish I could say as my friend and comrade. As a ninja of the hidden leaf… But looking into your eyes, better than anyone, I know that's not the case.” Kakashi’s pain is evident, the words burning as they escape his lips. “please Obito. Don't make me do this again! I've already lost you once and Rin---” Obito shoves him against the wall, the fight leaving Kakashi momentarily as his look of shock reflects back at him in the mirror that is Obito’s accusatory stare. “Don't you say that name.”

Rin.

Her smile lights up Kakashi's memory before that clear picture of her becomes that same nightmarish image of blood dripping from her mouth and a hole through her chest.

“Kakashi…”

He gasps for breath and feels Obito standing beside him, realizing he's been transported to the very moment it happened. No, this is clearly a genjutsu. Kakashi’s eyes narrow as he feels Obito beside him, watching the events unfold. How… Does he know what happened in such vivid detail.

The mud between his toes, the moisture from the rain in his hair, the spark of the electricity in his hand as he takes a step forward, Rin’s body forcing itself against his crackling hand, the sound of sizzling flesh and impact sounding from heart of the battlefield, the final look of grateful anguish on Rin’s bloodied face as she slumps onto Kakashi. His scream ringing out and echoing, that damn scream…

Kakashi watches himself from a distance, thee older form of his friend standing by his side not allowing himself to look away even for a moment. He had too many questions and had relived this scene too many times to let this destroy him yet again. But never… From this vantage before. He notices something he always just thought he imagined…

There was a scream coming from behind him. Kakashi takes a step back and notices a figure watching from the brush, spikes sticking out of a hood, outgrown dark grey hair and a newly awakened mangekyou sharingan confirm, he never noticed, Obito saw the whole thing. Kakashi’s small body falls forward full of anguish, tears falling from his eyes and Obito’s scream only intensified with anguish. The man rushing over what felt like an instant, teleporting between opponents and screaming while he sent them to their death with his bare hands.

Kakashi watched in silence as he saw that evening he'd seen a million times in his nightmares in a whole new light, his friend sharing his pain until he sees him holding Rin in his arms and feels his heart break all over again. The genjutsu shatters into glass shards, glinting red under a blood red moon, the mangekyou looking down at them from the illusion that is the sky as everything fades to black and Kakashi finds himself on his knees and panting, Obito standing before him and lifting him up off the ground with one solid movement. 

“You think I didn't know the truth about what happened…? I know you didn't mean to kill her. Do you really think that would matter to me? Had I actually been wrong, did you really think you could convince me to come back here and after having everything that was beautiful in this world taken away and destroyed? Oh Kakashi… what a small little world of delusion you must live in.” Kakashi’s body melts in Obito’s grasp as a kunai slides against his neck from behind, “Delusions? You're one to talk, Obito.” Obito’s face only turns up into a smile, “Old Sarutobi really has you trained well. You have no idea… What's really going on, do you?” The kunai breaks skin and Kakashi’s voice becomes fierce, “more than you could ever know. This place is far from perfect, but I can't give up on my home. On all of the people that have given their lives for this place! Obito, you were one of those people.” “Before I opened these eyes of mine to the truth, Kakashi! Even now you look down on me, you always thought you were better.” “Obito… You're a better man than I could ever be. That's why I refuse to believe the man standing before me is the friend I've looked up to after all these years. Your memory alone kept me going for---” Kakashi's shoved against a wall by sheer force, blood trickling from the neck wound, the skin harder to pierce but still penetrated by the blade. He pulls it out of the bark like skin and his sharingan spins, “That won't work on me.”

Their eyes stay trained on each other's with unmatched intensity, Kakashi muttering his name under his breath. “Obito…”

Rin?

Kakashi didn't sound like himself.

Obito pounds him against the wall again, “how dare you say it like that!”

Kakashi grunts and keeps that focused gaze trained on his old friend, his grip tight.

“Obito, why don't you play nice with Kakashi? Why do you act so childish around him?”

It's because I like you but you like him too much.

Rin.

Stop looking at him like that…!

Why did you always look at him…

Like that??

“Obito…”

Look at me with those eyes.

“I know better than anyone that I failed you. I failed Rin, I failed sensei, and I failed you most of all.”

Shut up, Kakashi.

“But… This isn't you. This isn't the Obito who was late to every meeting because he was helping an old lady across the street.”

Stop.

“The boy who told me he'd be hokage someday.”

Stop…!

“The boy I….. Hated more than anything for so long.”

Obito’s eyes widened as he looked upon Kakashi’s slumped over body, clearly exhausted and yearning to gather strength. Instead he grabs onto him, finding his words.

“You saw right through me…. I lost… Everything already before I even lost all of you. And yet I still took all of your for granted…. I hated the way you were able to smile about the stupidest things. How much joy you took in life. It really pissed me off.”

“I did look at you with those eyes, Obito.”

“How could someone so stupid… See right through me? Be so much happier than me? What did you have that I didn't??”

“We all did.”

“All of the insults, every time I put you down… It was to make myself feel better. Stronger than you… When you started getting better it intimidated me.”

“More than anyone Obito, you made me---”

“Especially when I realized… More than anyone, you made me……”

“Smile.” “Smile.”

Obito panics and looks at Kakashi with a newfound fear in his eyes, horrified by the effect the man’s words were having on him. What the hell was going on?

“I wished I could be like you more than anything… Even now I still do. I see you so much in the student I believe in most. I see your hope, your courage, I try to impart in him everything you taught me, but it's still not enough.”

Obito finds himself backing away, none of that could be true…

Kakashi steps forward boldly, “I wasn't kidding, Obito. No matter how much it takes, no matter how long, I will not lose you again. I'll bring you back. Mark my words. If I don't… I'd be even worse than scum, wouldn't I?”

“Selfish as always.” Obito finds himself, stumbling forward and grabbing Kakashi by the face, “I want to extinguish all the fight left in that dead fish eye of yours.” “I learned a long time ago to never give up on a comrade. I'll get you back even if I have to beat this attitude right out of you.” “You piss me off.” “It really is you.” “I'll make you scream until you've experienced the pain I've felt all these years.” “Are you going to threaten to kill my loved ones next?” “You still have so much to lose.” “You really are too late for that.”

Something churned in his stomach, a hunger he couldn't explain. A dominance he needed to assert over the somehow now smaller man. He shoves down the material that was Kakashi’s mask, eyes piercing and both men holding their breaths. “You're just as ugly as I thought you'd be.” “Do you really have that little to think about?” Kakashi’s eyes were half lidded… He looked….

Their lips smashed together, all of their pent up frustrations meeting in a single, manic fit of passion. Obito’s hands forcing Kakashi against the wall as he finally gasps for breath, both men panting and searching each other's eyes for every hole their heart’s suffered. “Please don't hate me…” It was Kakashi’s voice, sounding impossibly fragile. Obito’s anger reared its ugly head as he began unzipping the jounin’s vest, “it's way too fucking late for that, Bakashi.”’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a long journey ahead of us in self loathing, kids.
> 
> *I wanted to upload this ASAP but I have to do some editing when I get a chance! Uploading this over mobile but I plan on doing some editing to clarify certain dialogues!

**Author's Note:**

> So this will almost definitely become really racy smut, I'm just starting off with a bit of a character study haha. There will definitely be manipulation and things will get unhealthy really fast, if you're down with that, please stick around! If not, you know what to do.


End file.
